


Greiving Minds Think Alike

by my_chemical_kermit



Series: Random One Shots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, Helena - Freeform, M/M, Mikey Way - Freeform, Roses, Slight trigger warning, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, graveyard, i think, it has a pretty cute ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_kermit/pseuds/my_chemical_kermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentions of cutting, none actually happens but just know I imply it has happened.<br/>The major character death is also already dead when this starts so neither Frank nor Gerard die.</p><p>Gerard was on his knees staring at the two names written on the headstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greiving Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I thought it mightn't be terrible I've never written anything like this before so gimme a chance.  
> Kay? Okay

Gerard was on his knees staring at the two names on the headstone.

Elena Way and Mikey Way.

Gerard set a single red rose on the grave.

He brought two roses everyday one for Elena and Mikey, one for him.

Elena always loved roses. They were her passion.

There was something about them that seemed to draw Elena to them.  
Like a moth is drawn to a flame.

 

But they were Elena's passion, she loved them and she grew hundreds of them, in every colour she could.

She took care of those roses till the day she died and since she died, Gerard took care of them.

Gerard had two passions, art and roses he enjoyed music too but he just didn't love it as much as the others.

He brought two roses to the graveyard everyday, ever since Elena died.

Mikey used to come and bring one with Gerard, just one for Elena but Mikey could no longer do that.

Gerard brought one for himself because Elena used to give him one every time she saw him and it felt as though she was still doing that.

He always brought red, Elena always gave Gerard red ones and red was her favourite kind and Mikey's favourite colour so it felt appropriate. 

It was always red except special occasions, on special occasions he brought 3, red for himself as always, one white and one black for Elena and Mikey.

It may seem strange that Gerard done this, taking care of the roses but it distracted him 

Stopped him doing bad things.  
Very bad things.  
But he hadn't done these things in a very long time.

How Elena and Mikey died you many wonder, well.

Elena had cancer, breast cancer, it was a horrible thing that slowly drew the life out of her. She even had her breasts removed bit she still tended to her roses intently, nothing could stop her, roses seemed to make her feel alive. It was a long drawn out death but it seemed life nor death was fair.  
Gerard was 16 at the time

 

Mikey on the other hand, his death was short.  
Short but in no way sweet.  
It was a car accident, a drunk driver.  
Mikey has been walking home from a friends, who only live a few houses away. The driver had been trying to get home when he hit Mikey. Mikey had apparently felt no pain, but what annoyed Gerard was the fact that the drunk driver had escaped without a scratch.  
Gerard's little brother snatched away by a drunken fool, who really should've been the one who dies. Killed by his own stupidity.  
Mikey was 14 at the time, Gerard was 16.

The two people he loved most snatched from him in the space of a few months.

Gerard held his own rose tight feeling the thorns prick his skin.

Suddenly Gerard felt something hit his foot, followed by a thump and a squeak of pain.

Gerard stood up and spun around, a boy smaller than him lay in a bundle in the grass.

The boy was smaller than him, with black hair styled in what Gerard was pretty sure was called a faux hawk, pale skin, arched eyebrows, eye liner, lip ring and hazel eyes with green specks, big sad eyes stared at Gerard, with tear stained cheeks.

Gerard held out a hand which the boy took, Gerard pulled him up. 

Gerard must've looked quite menacing to the boy, greasy, black, shoulder length hair, (in his opinion) mud coloured eyes which were bloodshot and hooded with black, his taller stature and white skin making him look like a vampire.

"Gerard" said Gerard.  
"Frank" replied the boy looking at his feet.  
"I'm so sorry for tripping you, I promise it was an accident," said Gerard looking at Frank, wishing he would look at him.  
"no Gerard it's my fault I should've been looking where I was going," said Frank still refusing to look away from his shoes.

The two continued to talk, neither knew why but they did.

Gerard learned Frank was 17, he was in college doing music, he played guitar and sang, he lived alone in a tiny apartment not far from here and he was here to see his parents and grandparents.

In return Frank learned about Gerard, he was 19, he'd never been to college, he took care if his grandmothers roses, selling some, he loved draw, painting and art in general, he lived in his grandmothers house which was a 15 minute car drive away and he was here to see his grandmother, Elena and brother Mikey.

"did you grow those roses?" Asked Frank pointing to the roses in Gerard's hand and on the grave.  
Gerard nodded "red was her favourite rose and Mikey's favourite colour"  
Frank nodded

Suddenly a gust of wind blew Frank's hair into his eyes.

He went to fix it and as he did the sleeve of his hoodie went up revealing scars.

Frank realised Gerard saw them when he saw Gerard's shocked, concerned face.

Frank grew a pink tinge to his pals cheeks, but instead of Gerard beginning a lecture on how bad it was and how he shouldn't be doing it. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank, embracing him.

Frank hugged back, both held on to eachover like a lifeline. A few tears slipped onto Gerard's jacket staining it.

Neither had realised how dark it was untll it was until they separated.

It was 7 now and it was Autumn so it nearly pitch black, Gerard had been here since about 5.

"here" said Gerard pushing the rose into Frank's hands. Frank held it for a while before looking up to Gerard.  
"are you sure?" He said his wide eyes staring into Gerard's.  
Gerard nodded

Before they parted ways they exchanged phone numbers, promising to call and text eachover.

 

 

 

Epilogue

 

Gerard woke up, he looked around, slightly scared for a moment until he saw the smaller boy in his arms, he smiled to himself, trying not to wake the snoring boy in his arms.

It'd been nearly 3 years since they met in the graveyard Frank was 19 now (20 in a few weeks) and Gerard was 22.

It was September 10th, Mikey's birthday, one black rose, one white, one red for himself and a colour of his choice for Frank.

He liked changing the colour for Frank. It felt right, sometimes change was nice. 

The two had took an interest in eachovers passions.

Frank starting to help Gerard with the roses when too many grew for Gerard to tend himself.

He also admired the paintings Gerard them, sometimes trying himself, Gerard guiding Frank on how to shade and make the proportions okay.

And Gerard started singing more, Frank taught him a few things on guitar and Gerard loved listening to Frank sing and play guitar, even when Frank went off key or hit a wrong note.

Frank stirred in Gerard's arms, a tiny scared moan escaping his lips, he was having a nightmare, it happened alot.

Franks eye opened a few seconds later, he looked around, terrified before looking up at Gerard who squeezed him in a reassuring way.

"nightmare?" asked Gerard.  
Frank nodded into Frank, obviously not wanting to talk about it.  
Despite the scars now being very few and faded he still had nightmares about what had made him put them there.

"it's Mikey's birthday today isn't it," Frank murmured into Gerard's chest.  
"yea" said Gerard  
"one black, one white, red for you and you choose for me?" Asked Frank checking for the thousandth time what roses to bring on certain days.  
"yep" Gerard said, he suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do today, anticipation growing in his stomach.

Frank and Gerard eventually tore apart to go to the graveyard.

They got dressed and Gerard went of to find the right roses.

Gerard took longer than he usually would've but Frank waited, Gerard liked his roses to be perfect.

Gerard eventually came back inside, the four roses in the same bag they were always in.

Frank wasn't allowed to see his rose till they got to the graveyard, he never was.

"ready to go Frankie?" Asked Gerard as he kissed the side of Frank's head

"ready as you are," said Frank smiling.

So both got into the car and Gerard began the 15 minute drive to the graveyard. 

They finally arrived Frank looked on at his parents and grandparents gravestone for a moment, but not for long, he didn't have the best relationship with them.

Frank only stood for a moment Gerard by his side, holding his hand.

They went on to Elena and Mikey's gravestone. 

They kneeled down at the foot of the grave.

Gerard opened the bag, placing the white rose and the black rose on the gravestone, he placed the red rose on his lap and finally a violet rose which he handed to Frank.

Frank took the rose.

Frank suddenly realised there was a golden band on the steam, he gasped. He put it in the palm of his hand, staring at it.

He looked up, Gerard was on one knee looking terrified and anxious.

Now it may seem strange to some that Gerard had just proposed to Frank in a graveyard but to them it made perfect sense.  
They'd met here, bonded here, cried here, came here nearly everyday and the two people Gerard love most lay here.

Now back to the proposal.

"Frank Anthony Iero w-will you do the honour of being my husband?" Gerard asked stuttering slightly looking terrified.

Frank flung himself into Gerard's arms,  
"yes Gee, yes I will," he said into Gerard's shoulder.

"thank god," muttered Gerard.

"love you Gee," Frank said  
"love you too Frankie," said Gerard 

Frank kissed Gerard before getting off his knee.

"Elena and Mikey would've thought you were great," said Gerard  
And those words seemed to mean everything to Frank.

Gerard turned to talk to Elena and Mikey and started explaining how Frank had said yes


End file.
